Seule, une Fois de Plus
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Sachant pertinemment qu'Andrea vit ses derniers instants, Michonne prend la décision de tout lui avouer...


**Titre:** Seule, une Fois de Plus.  
**Fandom:** _The Walking Dead_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à AMC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Andrea; Daryl Dixon; Michonne; Rick Grimes.  
**Pairings:** Andrea et Michonne.  
**Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation de la mort brutale de l'un des personnages..  
**Nombre de Mots:** 1142.  
**Résumé:** Sachant pertinemment qu'Andrea vit ses derniers instants, Michonne prend la décision de tout lui avouer...

* * *

D'ordinaire aussi froide que la partie submergée d'un iceberg, Michonne éclata en sanglots. Face à elle, Andrea était mortellement blessée. En raison de tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé en formant un véritable duo de combattantes au cœur de cette curieuse épidémie apocalyptique, Michonne s'y était énormément attachée. Cela fit que son esprit, embué par la peine qu'elle ressentait à la simple idée de devoir perdre une nouvelle fois un être cher, voulut, dans un premier temps, lui prodiguer les premiers soins avant de la guider jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital le plus proche. Mais, malheureusement, ce temps était révolu depuis près d'une année entière maintenant. Aujourd'hui, quand une personne était aussi gravement atteinte, il n'y avait plus le moindre espoir de rémission. Même si elle essayait de se raccrocher aux souvenirs rationnels de sa vie d'avant, elle savait, pour avoir vu ce qu'il en était quelques mois auparavant, suite à la transformation de son petit-ami, qu'elle ne devait pas espérer le moindre miracle. La mort était sa seule issue.

Fraîchement mordue par un de ces ignobles mort-vivants au niveau de l'épaule au cours d'une énième lutte sans merci, il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'Andrea ne rejoignit la horde des _Walkers_. C'était principalement pour cette raison que, de l'air le plus serein possible malgré sa peur-panique de quitter aussi précipitamment ce monde, aussi périlleux fût-il pour elle ces dernières semaines, Andrea avait pris la décision d'annoncer aux membres de son groupe son désir de mettre elle-même un terme à son existence afin d'être sûre d'éviter tout risque de réanimation cannibale. Après avoir vu ce que cette chose avait fait à sa pauvre sœur cadette, elle savait que, contrairement à ce que les croyances populaires avaient tenté de lui faire croire suite à la disparition brutale de ses pauvres parents, la mort n'était pas aussi effrayante que cela. Au contraire, dans des conditions de vie aussi difficiles, celle-ci ne représentait rien d'autre qu'une éventuelle porte de sortie. À défaut d'avoir réussi à proprement lutter pour sa survie puisqu'en plus de devoir assurer ses arrières vis-à-vis des rôdeurs, elle s'était retrouvée, sans même en prendre réellement conscience, en position de cible d'une véritable _vendetta_, elle avait l'occasion de quitter le combat sans offrir à cette vilaine épidémie le plaisir de contaminer une personne de plus. Alors pourquoi devait-elle se priver de ce qui représentait pour elle une si douce délivrance?

Souhaitant laisser un peu de tranquillité à la jeune femme, Rick Grimes lui tendit son arme sans dire un mot. Il donna aussitôt une tape amical à son ami Daryl Dixon afin de le convaincre de le suivre en dehors du conteneur. Michonne, elle, resta sur place. Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota et cela jusqu'au moment où, prise d'un soudain élan de tendresse, elle prit la décision non-réfléchie de prendre sa partenaire dans ses bras.

– Je sais, Michonne, l'entendit-elle murmurer avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Moi aussi.

Huit mois. Les deux femmes avaient passé près de huit mois seules dans la nature. Huit mois pendant lesquels Michonne n'avait jamais eu la force d'avouer avec quelle passion elle brûlait pour les beaux yeux bleus d'Andrea. Apeurée à la simple idée d'être aussi irrésistiblement attirée par une personne de même sexe alors qu'elle s'était toujours considérée comme purement hétérosexuelle, elle avait pris la décision de garder ses sentiments tapis au creux de son cœur de pierre. Souhaitait par dessus tout se protéger d'une éventuelle perte douloureuse, elle avait fait de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Grosse erreur de sa part. Peut-être qu'une pareille révélation aurait empêché Andrea de tomber entre les griffes du _Governor_ Philip Blake. Cependant, Michonne avait la vive impression qu'Andrea ne l'aimait pas en retour. Elle l'avait compris au moment-même où, peu de temps avant son départ pour la prison, Andrea avait préféré le confort de la ville de Woodbury – et le corps immonde de son _Governor_ – à l'amitié et la protection éternelles de Michonne.

Peu sûre d'avoir véritablement entendu ce qu'Andrea venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, Michonne cessa son embrassade afin de fixer son regard dans celui de son amie. Pour toute réponse à cette question silencieuse, Andrea saisit le visage de Michonne dans l'une de ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier fut court... mais pas pour le moins intense. Surprise de voir ses rêves se réaliser dans un moment aussi tragique, Michonne en eut le souffle coupé. Contente d'avoir fait son petit effet, Andrea enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie. Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue, ce qui poussa Michonne à reprendre ses esprits.

– Je suis désolée, Michonne, dit Andrea, les dents serrés pour éviter toute crise de larmes. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner. J'aurais dû être là pour toi...  
– Et moi, j'aurais probablement dû t'assommer en temps voulu pour me forcer à me suivre, rebondit Michonne, d'une voix tremblante. Je pense que nous avons toutes les deux notre part de regrets, Andrea... mais je suis celle qui continuera à vivre avec. Toi, tu vas tout simplement me laisser. Comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Andrea grimaça. Elle ne savait pas si la douleur ressentie était physique ou psychique mais les paroles de son amie avait eu un effet dévastateur sur son être. De ce fait, juste avant de solidement pointer le _revolver_ de Rick contre sa tempe droite, elle dit:

– Par pitié, ne m'en veux pas. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir passé le restant de mes jours dans tes bras mais tu sais bien que tout cela nous était tout bonnement impossible. Pas dans ce monde. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour au cœur du chaos. Le sexe, oui... mais pas les sentiments. Car la vérité, c'est que je t'aime, Michonne. Malgré le fait que mes agissements t'ont probablement fait penser le contraire, je t'aime. Plus que je ne le devrais. Alors je veux que tu me fasses une promesse: bats-toi. Bats-toi non seulement en ma mémoire mais pour tous ceux que tu as perdu auparavant. Tu es une femme forte. Et je veux te voir lutter jusqu'à ce que cette épidémie donne son dernier souffle.  
– Je te le promets, murmura l'autre femme.

Et, dans un sourire comme ultime adieu, Andrea appuya sur la détente. Aussitôt, Michonne s'effondra au sol. Anéantie, elle vint placer sa tête sur les genoux de son amie, comme pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de son doux parfum avant de se lever, sans même prendre le temps de sécher ses larmes, pour sortir loin de cet Enfer. Elle referma froidement la porte derrière elle et passa devant ses acolytes sans dire un mot. D'un geste presque machinal, elle rendit son revolver à Rick avant de prendre la direction de la prison. Seule, une fois de plus.


End file.
